


Unwrap Yourself From Around My Finger

by Merixcil



Series: Advent Fics 2019 [9]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhaustion, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: Harley thrives in the festive season, but Ivy has more trouble keeping up with the social load
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Series: Advent Fics 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916806
Kudos: 6





	Unwrap Yourself From Around My Finger

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: [Too Much by The Spice Girls](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BCGycwLqsYg)  
> 

It’s official, Harley goes to too many parties. Fourth one this week and it’s only Friday, to say nothing of how she’s starting to double up as Hannukah has joined Christmas on everyone's horizons. Fewer people have Hannukah parties, which is perhaps why they stick out so much when they do start to roll around. Friends, most of which Ivy has never even heard of, appear out of the woodwork and demand a few minutes of your time to celebrate the season with you. 

The fucking season. Ivy’s standing on the doorstep of an Uptown brownstone, having begged off in need of a cigarette though she hasn’t smoked since she was an undergrad. Across the way is a billboard advertising real Christmas trees at low, low prices, and she’s half tempted to ditch the party completely and go tear the business to the ground. 

The door clicks open behind her, and Ivy nudges herself to the side, waiting for whichever hapless smoker has actually been banished to the stoop. Instead, Harley emerges, having acquired two Santa hats since they arrived, putting one over each of her pigtails. Ivy takes one look at them and it already dreading the state of the bathroom once Harley finishes dying them so that one’s pink and the other’s blue. 

“Red!” Harley launches herself into Ivy’s arms and plants a sloppy kiss at the corner of her mouth, like they haven’t seen each other in a week rather than ten minutes. “What are you doin’ out here?”

“Just getting some air.”

“Some air? There’s air upstairs, silly, and it’s a hell of a lot warmer than this. Come on.” Harley holds out her hand for Ivy to take and moves back towards the door. 

It is warm upstairs, which is nice. But it’s also loud and close, with people asking her what she does for a living like they don’t recognise her from the headlines and the Christmas tree probably came from the place across the road because although it’s still green, it’s dead and severed, sitting in a clamp with a little dish of water underneath. Harley smiles at her, and Ivy’s gut twists cruelly. Harley is stunning when she’s excited, bouncing off the walls and feeding off the energy of the room, but Ivy’s nowhere near the right headspace to appreciate it properly. 

She sighs. “Harley, I think I need to go home.”

“Home?” Harley’s eyes go wide. “Babe, are you sick? Do you need to go to the doctor, or the plant vet or whatever?”

“I’m fine.” Ivy bats away the hand reaching up to take her temperature. She always runs a little cold anyway, it’s not a great judge of where she’s at. “No. I’m just-”

“Do you need sunlight? Because normally we’d have to wait for morning for something like that but if you need it, honey, I’ll break into the nearest lighting store and get you a UV bulb.”

“We have UV bulbs at home.” Ivy reminds Harley, gently. “And no, I’m just peopled out.”

“Ok.” Harley’s shoulders drop ever so slightly. Give me a minute though, I gotta grab my bag.”

“Harley!” 

“What?”

“I’m _peopled_ out.”

It takes a minute, after which the disappointment is more than a dip in the shoulders. Harley’s eyes, wide and hurt, and the way she shrinks in on herself are almost too much to bear. 

Almost, but Ivy’s been pushing people away for all the wrong reasons long enough to know when she has to do it for the right ones. “No, baby, don’t get upset.” She swoops in, hands on either side of Harley’s face, leaning in close. “I need some me time, and you need some party time. So you go back upstairs and have fun, and I’ll see you at home in a couple of hours.”

“And you’ll wanna see me then?” 

“I always want to see you. But sometimes it’s better for me not to, ok?” Ivy kisses Harley quickly, just managing to avoid getting sucked in by the hand that tries to snake around her hip in response. “You have fun tonight.”

“Ok.” Harley grumbles. “You sure you won’t be bored all evening?”

Glancing over her shoulder, Ivy sees that the address of the Christmas tree seller is less than ten blocks from here. In the wrong direction, sure, but it’s hardly an unmanageable detour. “I’ll manage. Got some business I’ve been meaning to take care of anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted as part of a multi chaptered 'advent fics' fic that I'm trying to split up. If you think you've read it before, you probably have


End file.
